Although push type e-mails have already been generally implemented, such an implementation does not encompass any simple activation/deactivation thereof. During the next couple of years, however, push type e-mail has to be improved. Most office workers are receiving tens of e-mails every day. Depending on the company policy, end-users may use enterprise paid mobile devices in free time as well.
Usually most of the users do not want to receive work-related e-mails in free time and vice versa. Thus, an easy e-mail reception activation and deactivation is desirable to help employees to control better boundaries between work and free time.
It is further desirable to provide an easy, simple and intuitive implementation of the activation and de-activation of the reception of push type e-mail.
It is further desirable to have a method to provide a simple and easy implementation of said e-mail reception feature.